The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic appliance.
In a display device, as one technique to raise the number of displayable (expressible) gradations, a driving method that obtains a middle gradation by temporally changing gradations of each pixel in one period of a plurality of frames is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-147932). Here, assuming the plurality of frames as one period may be considered as dividing image generation of one frame into a plurality of subframes (so-called time division driving method).
This driving method, that is, time division driving method, may also be called FRC (Frame Rate Control) driving. The FRC driving is a driving method that displays a middle gradation luminance of the plurality of gradation luminance using afterimage properties of human eyes (afterimage effect) by changing, at high speed, the different plurality of gradation luminance in a subframe unit, and can raise the number of display gradations in comparison to a normal driving that assumes one frame as one period.